A large aircraft may have in excess of thirty thousand clamps installed into its inner walls to support cables that provide power, communication, and oxygen throughout the aircraft. Each clamp is installed manually by an aircraft mechanic. Installation of a typical clamp, such as a p-clamp, involves inserting a screw through the clamp to form a closed loop that bundles the cable, and fastening the screw with a screwdriver into an insert in the wall of the aircraft. Each clamp installation may require or involve additional separate parts (e.g., spacers, washers, plastic cable ties, etc.) to properly secure aircraft cables so that the cables are manageable and adhere to aircraft manufacturing requirements. For example, aircraft electrical standards often require oxygen cables to be spaced a minimum distance from certain types of electrical wires throughout the aircraft. The aircraft mechanics therefore have the cumbersome task of manually assembling many spacer/clamp combinations to ensure the cables are secured at particular distances from one another throughout the aircraft.
The aircraft mechanic is also tasked with ensuring each clamp supports its cable to the wall of the aircraft according to vibration and load requirements for flight. To that end, the mechanic may use additional hand tools such as a glue gun to strengthen the bond between a wall insert and a metal screw. However, strongly secured clamps may be irremovable for replacement or maintenance procedures unless the aircraft mechanic has additional hand tools to uninstall the clamps. Therefore, current solutions for securing aircraft cables are manually cumbersome and involve many hand tools and separate parts which increase the risk that foreign objects will be left behind that can cause injury or damage to the aircraft. There is thus an ongoing need for improved cable securing devices which are easily installed and removed in various spaced configurations with little or no hand tools and separate parts, and which are lightweight while still being able to mount cables securely to meet aircraft load and vibration requirements.